


Brickin-Yo: The Story Of Stitches

by NestPlaster



Category: Riki-Oh: The Story Of Ricky, Stitches - Fandom
Genre: Amputation, Anal, Ascension, Blood, Cocaine, Drugs, Eyepatch, M/M, No Backspace, No Backspaces, Oh God The Typos, Prison, Prison Sex, Tattoos, Transformation, Typos, Violence, bricks, enlightenment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falsley imprisoned by The Game, Stitches must work within the prison to set wrongs right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brickin-Yo: The Story Of Stitches

Stitches strode into the yard like he woned it, because he did. Stride stiff legged, crotch philling him forward, chest puffed out to show off his pecs filling out the white thsirt that made up half of his prison uniform. "It is what it is" he intoned to the yard as every prisoner turned to take in the spectacle, "it is what it is."

He smiled and the sun glinted off his grill with blinding intensity. An immate fell in a swoon at the spectacle, and a handful of others ropped to a knee out of respect. "The game sucker punched me with a sting" Stiches exaplined to the crowd, "just like he sucker punched me at the club. Just another nsake but that's ok, it is what it is , y'hear me?". The crowd nodded and mumbled in agreement, they heard him, they all knew the score.

Stitches gestured as he talked, his hair waved gently in the wind like seaweed in a gnetle ocean current, and all the while Zorro crept up behind him. Zorr was fat and squeeze grotestely out of his prison uniform, all rolls and oil. He stepped up close and threw a sucker punch, but Stitches spun at the last second to catch the fist in his hand. "I told you all" Stitches said, "I made a mistake but I learned from my mistake and I won't get caught buy a sucker punch again." He squeezed tight and Zorro dropped to his knees in pain, gasping fro breath, hes mouth inches from the bulging crotch of Stiche's prison jumpsuit.

Sitches squeezed again and Zorro gasped for breath, his pouty lower lip brushing against the fabric of Stitche's crotch. It tasted of sweat, prison yard dust, and de-lousing powder. Zorro squinted his eyes against the light of the noonday sun and rose up against the pain. As he surged upwards he struck with a prison shank, severing Stitche's arm across the foreearm.

"Another snake afraid of a fair fight!" Stitches cried as his arm dropped to the ground and blood sprayed dozens of yards across the prison, soaking the hardened sand of the exercise area. "It is what it is though" he continued as he belted Zorro across the nose, staggering him. 

"Stitches!" yelled an inmate, and threw a brick of cocaine across the blood-soaked sand. Stitches impaled the brick on his stump, pulling the sweet cocaine into every vein, and then reached down to re-attach his arm. "Snitches get stitches" he said, "and since Stitches ain't no snitch, he don't need no stitches". The cocaine foamed and hardened, and he flexed the fingers on both hands before making two fists. "I love cocaine!" he shouted as he punched forward and put both hands through Zorro's torso, pulling his guts back through the gaping hole and dropping them on the yard.

Zorro dropped to the ground dead as the crows circled.

Stitches allowed the guards to escort him through the halls. He could snell the blood in the air and a tightness grew in his pants at the ghought of more violence against those who had wronged him. Sure he delt drugs, but he paid everyone off, the feds knew not to mess with him. The people who put him here, the people who kept him here, he'd step up to all of them.

Stitches walked into the office of Assaisstant Warden Dan as if he owned it, because he did. Assisstant Warden Dan snorted up a huge line from the gigantic pile of cocaine on the center of his desk and straightened to dress down Stitches for his misbehavior. "Dan, I love cocained" Stitches aid, and walked forward towards the desk, "And what happened out there, it is what it is, y'know? You hear what I'm saying?"

Dan raised his hand and laid out some garbage about his authority and the sanctity of the prison, but Stitches wasn't having any of it. He eyed that pile of coaine on the desk, and looked with disgust at Assistant Warden Dan, who thoguht he deserved the cocaine. Stitches unzipped his jumpsuit and his engorged flesh spear sprung out, waving in the air like the uncertain antinea of a lost insect sensing the air around it. "You think you love cocain, Dan, but you don't know the first thing about it!" Stitches yelled. He rocked his hips fowrard and his cock dropped straight onto the pile of cocaine, crashing through it and splitting the heavy oak desk in two. The air filled with dust and Stitches inhaled listily. His eyes grew wiled and he stepped forward onto the ruins of the furniture.

"You're just another snake working for The Game" Stitches aid, and Dan backed up against the wall. "And you know what is gonna happen with a snake!" Stitches stood tall on the splintered wood and rammed his rock hard flesh cannon into the remaining eye of Assistant Warden Dan, bypassing the socket covered by an eye patch. "Fuck the poooolice" he sang otu in flawless autotune, "I got kilos in my bag!" With the final line he thrust forward further pushing himself through the wall of the office. His heavy sack sung forward and smashed into the lower face of Dan, pulverizing it into a pink mist wihc stained the cocaine still floating in the air around them.

Stitches pulled free of the wall, still engorged, his muscular torso straining against his white shirt as the cocaine rushed through his ssystem. "I'm just getting started!" he cried and ripped the shrewds of cltothing from his bulging muscles, revealing a body covered in tattoos. He smeared cocaine from the air across his sweaty body and strode from the building as he heard a helichopter landing on the roof.

Dan slumped to the growund and the crows circled.

Stitches strode downstairs, pausing only to toss back a handful of mollies and to get a new prison tattoo. "Ak is my favorite gun" he said as the artist finished, "but I need something a little bigger down here". He slapped at his freshinly inked cock, blood oozing from the newly inked bzooka along the side. Engorged from the drugs and the excitement it ballooned outwards, wavering in the air at nipple neight, pionting the way forward like a young irish setter trying to impress a new master. "Let's set some wrongs right!" he cried and kicked open the door to the kitchen.

Bricks were litered everywhere, on the tables, on the floor, on the conveyer belt that snaked through the entire area. Stitches felt a csurge of excitement and pounded his pecs with both hands, every muscle swelling larger, hsi skin creaking like leather under load. The Warden stepped in across the room and raised his hand, challenging Stitches to a final battle.

Stitches strode forward, cock-sword slicing through everything ahead of him. Stainless steel kitchen equipment erupted otwards from anywhere his pelvis pointed, springing through the air and crashing down heavily on all sides. Plumes of cocaine erupted from his nostrils as he flexed and expressed his anger. His nippled grew hard and erect, straining forward from his chest and revealing glock tatoos along their length.

The warden responded by stomping forward. he flexed and expanded, inflating to ten times his normal size, red and taut. "The Game!" he cried out, pointing across the room at Stitches. "The game!" The two raced forward and clashed. They rolled across the floor and reigned down destruction but Stitches was too powerful.

Quickly he pinned the warden. "Imma put cocaine in your ass!" Stitches cried and cramed a brick into the eager maw on the backside of the warden. "I just opped a molly!" he continued, "Imma put cociane in your ass." Brick after brick went into the warden, who grew in power. He finally grew too strong and flexed to raise himself back up to a fighting stance. but Stitches was still behind him.

"Imma put cociane in your ass" staid Stitches, "Imma put my dick in your ass". He did as his promised and continued "Imma put my dick up in your ass and it ain't comin' out". He soaked up the cocaine and swelled up to impossible sizes before finally climaxing to release all the excitement of the day in one explosion.

His man-fluid trasnscened into a fuluid of pure coaine and shattered through the warden and through the walls and across the yard and through the prison wall, showing all who saw it the power of cocaine. The prisoners in the yard were showed in cocaine-spunk and looked westward towards their salvation. Stitches himself, engorged and strong, transformed into a creature of pure cocaine and tattooes and bad life choices. He asceneded into the heavens to pusue his career free o f snakes and betrayal.


End file.
